


I Live In The Magical States of America 3: Double Disaster

by reader1718



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Larry and Lori Lee decide to team up with Athenor, the Mother of All Dragons to take over both the magic and non-magic worlds? Is that really what Athenor wants, or does she have something more in mind? The story of John Peel’s third Magical States of America book, Double Disaster, as you’ve never heard it before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Live In The Magical States of America 3: Double Disaster

I Live In The Magical States of America 3: Double Disaster

Tony Wyzek woke up bright and early on Monday morning, remembering the previous week as if in a dream. He had been at school as normal, when the reflection in the bathroom mirror had become that of his double, Tori, who’d told him she needed his help. He’d come through to her world and helped her and her friends stop Lori Lee’s double, Larry, and they’d saved the world. Now, though, things were back to normal. Tony spelled up a shower, spelled up clean clothes, went to school like normal, did his geomancy homework, and went to bed. 

It wasn’t until a few weeks later that things began to get interesting. One Wednesday Tony was trying to do his geomancy homework, when he heard a knock at the door. His sister Tracy went to answer it, and after a couple of minutes of silence, Tony became curious. “Who is it, sis?” he asked, heading for the door. About a foot from the door, however, Tony stopped dead as he saw Tracy lying on the floor, knocked unconscious by a man in white who stood over her. “Larry Lee! Divas, to-nikta!” Tony shouted, expecting a blazing fireball to appear in his hand, but nothing happened. “Haven’t you realized that your magic isn’t working yet, smart boy?” Larry Lee asked. “How?” Tony asked, bewildered. “Let’s just let that be my little secret for now, shall we? In fact, no one on your planet can do magic right now. I’m sure it’s causing all sorts of problems and panic. I wish I could stay and see it all, but I’m on a tight schedule. Right now, my appointment book says to capture you and your sister, so that’s what I’ll do,” Larry Lee said nastily. 

Tony called for Azure, but the dragon took longer to arrive because it couldn’t pop in and out magically. However, before Tony and Azure could attempt to do anything to stop him, Larry Lee sprayed Tony in the face with the same stuff he’d hit Tracy with. Then he ordered his henchman, Belmont, to capture Tony, Tracy, and Azure. He then took them outside to the space shuttle, which was parked outside in the street. All the kids outside had come up to look at it, and the adults had ridden up on their unicorns. Larry Lee advised them all to back up from it unless they wanted to be eating roasted unicorns that night.

When they got there, they discovered Tori, Caitlin and Andy already in a cell in Lori Lee’s lair, along with Chrissie and Chris Scott, Chris’s sister Sam, Jessica Bowen, and Henry Plunkett. There were some glasses of water in the cell with them, which Henry (and Andy, who had figured out what Henry was trying to do) was desperately trying to get them to drink out of. Lori Lee hummed a note and roughly shoved Tony and Tracy inside the now open cell with their friends.

When Lori Lee left, Chrissie, Chris, Sam, Jessica, and Henry filled them in on what they’d learned from Chrissie and Chris’s partners, Kara and Redfire: Athenor, the Mother of All Dragons, was the one stealing the magic from this world. Centuries ago, Athenor had been imprisoned in Limbo by humans who’d been scared of her power. The Lee twins had freed her to wreak her revenge on the human race. Athenor now wanted to destroy all humans because she believed that humans were all the same as when she’d been imprisoned. So she’d begun to drain the magic from this world in order to make all the humans defenseless so she could destroy them. Lori and Larry Lee were helping her because for the moment their goals were aligned. However, what would happen when that was no longer the case?

“Have a drink of water,” Henry said, offering Chrissie a glass. “What is with you and the water?” Chrissie asked, annoyed. “Can Lori Lee hear us through this thing?” Henry asked. “I don’t think so,” Chris said. “Good, then I can stop trying to be subtle. We’re getting out of here,” Henry said. “How?” Tony wanted to know. “Remember that note Lori Lee hummed?” Henry asked, stroking the rims of the glasses, which produced a faint note. “You’re going to produce the note on the glasses!” Chrissie exclaimed in realization. “Yes. By changing the level of water in the glass, it produces a different note,” Andy said, explaining Henry’s idea. “Okay, let’s see if this works,” Henry said. They each helped him to change the water level in the glasses until finally, when Henry stroked the rim of the glasses, they produced the same note Lori Lee had hummed, and the door swung open. “All right! Way to go Henry and Andy!” Tony shouted jubilantly.

They then remembered that Bellwether had gone out the same spot every time he exited the room. They realized that they could use a spell to walk through walls in order to get out of the chamber. So Tony, Chris, Chrissie, Sam, and Tracy all concentrated together and Sam said “To-namen” and they walked through the wall, just barely making it to the other side because their magic was fading fast. As Chrissie walked through the wall, she could feel the stone hardening around her. She scraped through in the nick of time.

They knew they had to go after the Lee twins and Athenor, despite Redfire, Kara, and Azure advising them otherwise, but they realized that if they went after one of them, that one would alert the others to be prepared for an attempted attack. So they decided to split up and Sam came up with the idea of casting magical lots to decide who would go after who. She cast a spell and six tokens appeared. Three of them had pictures of Chrissie, Chris, and Sam on them. The other three had a picture of Lori Lee, Larry Lee, and Athenor on them. Sam said another spell and the tokens began to spin, then seemed to merge. Sam gestured again and the tokens stopped spinning. They each picked up the one with their picture on it and turned it over. Chris’s had a picture of Lori Lee on the back, Sam’s had Larry Lee, and Chrissie’s had Athenor’s picture on the back. “Well, I guess I’m going to your world for the first time,” Sam said. “In that case, I’d better go with you. You’ve never been to that world before after all,” Bellwether commented. “Fine. Besides, if you’re with me, then I know you won’t be stabbing my brother or Chrissie in the back,” Sam said. “If he’s going, then I’d better go too. There’s no telling what that cat might try,” Tony said.

So Tony and Sam set out for the non-magic world, Chris and Jessica went after Lori Lee, and Chrissie and Henry headed to Athenor’s world. When Tony and Sam got to the non-magic world, Sam was surprised at how noisy everything was. They tried to figure out where Larry Lee was hiding, but had no luck tracking the magic. Then Bellwether revealed that he was hiding in Chrissie’s school as a sort of irony. So Tony and Sam went down the hall, looking for Larry Lee, but ran into Mrs. Green, one of the teachers, who wanted to see their hall passes. Tony and Sam didn’t know what she was talking about, but they got a quick look at the passes she was carrying and muttered a spell under their breath, making duplicates of the passes appear in their hands. “Sorry. We didn’t know what you meant exactly,” Sam apologized. “Don’t they do this where you two come from?” asked a puzzled Mrs. Green. “No,” Sam replied. Finally Mrs. Green sent them on their way.

They made their way to the gym, where the scent of magic was overwhelming. There they saw a bunch of boys working out in the weight room. One of them looked vaguely familiar to them and then they found out why: he was Samuel Scott, Sam’s double in this world! Sam tried to ask her out, but she didn’t feel it was right to date her other self. Just then a guy named Will Peck tried to hit on Sam, who really didn’t welcome the attention. But then she applied a shrinking spell to Will’s shirt, which put an abrupt stop to Will’s actions. Tony couldn’t help remembering Wilma Peck, Will’s equally toxic double on his world. Then the coach got them in trouble for being there while the boys were working out, so Tony and Sam went through the floor, following the magical scent to find Larry Lee. Finally they were successful and managed to track him down.

It turned out Larry Lee had made a device that would absorb all the electricity from the world and was planning to use it to put a stop to the entire world. Unfortunately for him, Sam remembered where the biggest supply of electricity was stored—inside the human body! That meant that the machine was likely to absorb the electricity from inside them as well once Larry turned it on! Sam tried to warn him, but he didn’t listen. Sure enough, that was exactly what happened when he turned it on in spite of Sam’s warning. Larry Lee realized that Athenor had betrayed him, and became determined to pay Athenor back for her betrayal. Sam destroyed his machine by casting a ‘be heavy’ spell at a huge stalactite hanging over the machine, which made it fall. So they took a subspace tunnel directly to Athenor’s world.

Once they got there, they found Chrissie and Henry as they’d expected, but they also found Chris and Jessica…with Lori Lee! Tony was majorly confused now. What were they doing here with her? Were they working together? Then Lori Lee started to aim a spell at Athenor, while Larry Lee was charging up some sort of death ray, but before they could hit Athenor with them, Chrissie cried out “No! You guys, stop them! Don’t attack Athenor!” Sam didn’t know why Chrissie was telling them not to attack Athenor, but she cast a spell to keep Lori Lee’s spell from hitting Athenor. Reluctantly Tony, Tracy, and Chris followed her lead. “Why?” Tony asked Chrissie. “I don’t think Athenor wants to hurt us anymore. I think she’s learning that all humans aren’t as bad as she once believed,” Chrissie said. “Some humans clearly are not. Their attacks wouldn’t have hurt me, but you didn’t know that. You thought they might kill me... and you acted to save my life. A human! Trying to save me...” Athenor clearly had difficulty with that concept.

“Why you little brats! You’ve gotten in my way again” Lori Lee shouted. She started to aim a spell at them, when Bellwether jumped on her. Just then, a thunderous voice that seemed to be in their heads and shook the cavern shouted “ENOUGH! I have made my mind up! The fighting will stop,” It was Athenor. “The humans will live. Obviously, I have misjudged you badly. Perhaps the humans who live now are not as bad as their ancestors, who betrayed me. At any rate, if dragons can love humans, and humans love dragons... well, I’m not going to stop that. The magical drain is over, and I will replace all I have absorbed,” Athenor said.

Apparently Kara had stood up for Chrissie and Chrissie had encouraged Athenor to ask her children how they’d feel about their humans being taken away. Athenor had been surprised by their reaction—most had said they’d rather die than lose their human friends, and that was part of what had changed Athenor’s mind. “Thank you,” Chrissie said. “No, thank you. You have shown me that humans can care about dragons. I’ve got a lot to think about, and I have plenty of time to do it. I may be thousands of years old, but I don’t plan on dying any time soon. But I do need some peace and quiet, so I’d appreciate it if you’d all just go home now,” Athenor said with a smile.

“But what do we do about the Lees?” Tony asked. “Don’t take them with you. They can stay here with me. I need some … amusement. Don’t worry. I shall not kill them, but they might wish they were dead…I can find lots of nasty little jobs for them to do. And they won’t have magic left to do the tasks, either, or underlings to do the dirty work for them. Those nice white clothes of theirs are going to get filthy,” Athenor said with a chuckle. Bellwether was allowed to go with them after Jessica said that she thought he had ultimately tried to help them, and Athenor had agreed because that way he’d be their problem instead of hers. So Tony and the others returned to the magic Earth, taking Bellwether with them, and from there went their separate ways. They knew they’d see each other again one day, but hopefully under better circumstances.


End file.
